The Witches of Eton
by frodoschick
Summary: Two girls with enormous secrets come to Eton, fully intent to forget the life that they have left behind. They take the Eton Blues by storm and they are soon accepted into the infamous Wall Gang. But what happened when Emma tells the secret? Hook Book
1. Dance, My Monkeys! Dance!

Please don't flame this too much. I love Hook and so does my friend that I co-write this will.

* * *

Dedication- To everyone who loves Captain Hook!

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't own anything at all.

* * *

_One month previous to when our story actually begins..._

* * *

The night was deep and devoid of light. Within St. Monica's School for Proper Young Ladies, two shadowy figures hugged the wall in the corridor leading to the forest. In the guttering lanturn light, it was revealed that they were not wearing the Matron approved uniform which consisted of long underwear (even in July!), stockings, two to three petticoats, a corset, a navy-blue dress and a starched penifore over it. Their hair flowed freely over their shoulders, and as they tip-toed past sleeping prefects, the smallest one giggled quite un-ladylike. 

They slipped through the door at the end and vanished into the forest. Within minutes, a strange light could be seen between the thick leaves. A mournful, sweet dirge could be heard over the sound of leaves. Girls tossed and turned as the song caressed their ears. It suddenly changed and there were words in Latin woven into the song. Soon, the song stopped and the girls crept back into the school.

"Now they will never forget you!" said the small one, slipping into her own dorm, carrying a book with her. The other slipped down the hall and slipped into her own dorm. She looked at the trunk waiting for the next day when she would have to leave, and smiled one of her rare smiles that most people associated with schemes. She took off her scandelous outfit and tucked it back into her secret compartment in her trunk. She then locked it, knowing that she would not need it until the next new moon.

She slipped back into her nightgown and crawled back into bed. She looked about her at all of her hated enemies in the dorm. The next morning, she wouldn't even be able to yell at them, as she was leaving for her father's school at six. She snuggled down into her comforter, and hoped that her cousin would be able to cope without her.

* * *

The next morning, all the girls gathered in the dining room for breakfast which always consisted of oatmeal, toast, bacon, and that season's fruit. There was a relaxed atmosphere, unlike the last few weeks. Girls talked and giggled over their morning tea and hot chocolate. The only one who wasn't talking was a small girl who was staring into her unsweetened tea. Lots of girls looked at her out of the corner of their eyes, and giggled. The girl bit her tounge, waiting. It would only take one word and this room would explode. One little word, and was that her imagination or did someone just say it? 

A wicked grin spread across her face as something quite unnatural happened.

* * *

"Matron! Matron!" she shouted, dashing into her office. Matron's head snapped up from the papers that she was reading. 

"Miss. Bell! What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded, reaching for her switch.

"It's not me! There's something wrong with everyone! They're-!" That's when Matron heard the screams echoing from the dining room, causing the Matron to come running. She hoped that they were only teasing each other and it wasn't another "incident". It couldn't be. She had expelled that oddity! She was gone! The screams grew louder and louder. She threw open the doors, and a sight beyond comprehension met her eyes.

All the girls in the room were dancing. Twirling, leaping and stepping to music that she couldn't hear. Dancing was not allowed within the school!

"Stop! Stop this now!" she shouted, marching in and grabbing the closest girl by the shoulder. Matron noticed that tears were flowing down the poor girls' face.

"I can't!" she wailed, leaping away, spinning and twirling unhappily. Matron looked at Miss. Bell, suspision flaring up in her eyes.

"Why are you not dancing?" she asked, her switch twitching in her hand.

"Huh? Where'd that music come from-?" asked Miss. Bell before her limbs jerked and she was dancing with the rest of them. She whirled past girls who where sobbing with tiredness and fright.

"_That was too close._" thought Miss. Bell, dancing happily past her enemies who were panting and crying. The clock suddenly bonged for the nine'o'clock hour and everyone dropped like flies. Matron was the only one standing in this room.

"GET UP!" she bellowed, smacking her switch against her palm. The girls scrambled up, all sweating and panting. They lined up like an army. They cast their eyes down and shook as Matron marched up and down, her switch twitching like a live thing in her hands. "Who...is...responsible...for...this?" she asked through gritted teeth. No-one spoke.

"WHO DID THIS?!" she screamed, striking out at one of the oldest girls. The girl took the blow across her arms with a soft scream of pain. Matron glared at them, not knowing that half of the team was gone, on her way to her father's school in London.

* * *

So...does it stand a chance? Press the pretty blue/purple button and review for me!! 


	2. Emma Talks to The Blues

Please don't flame this too much. I love Hook and so does my friend that I co-write this will.

* * *

Dedication- To everyone who loves Captain Hook!

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't own anything at all.

* * *

_A Month Later...

* * *

_"Hey, Jas." Jolly Roger whispered into King Jas., aka James, ear. James turned his head slightly, acknowledging that he had heard him. Jolly discretly pointed to a door that was located at the front of the Hall, near the kitchen. It was slowly opening. 

"The Headmaster is coming in." whispered one of the younger boys, swallowing his forkful of beef and potato in one go. His buddy had to pound him on the back to dislodge the beef. The door opened completely and, as the Headmaster stepped in, a silence fell that you could cut with a knife.

James observed that the Headmaster, although tall and thin, was never the less, an opposing man. His stature was one of power and might. His steel-grey eyes survayed all about him. James rather felt as if he were some barely interesting experiment that the Headmaster had full control over. He rather disliked the feeling. When he looked back at Jolly, he noticed that he had been the only one whose eyes were not afraid to look at the Headmaster, as all others were looking everywhere but the Headmaster's figure of authority.

"Gentlemen," began the Headmaster, his voice carrying in the quiet stillness. James was intrigued by the tone he was using. "I understand that rumors that an 'Eve' not only will be allowed to set foot within these scared halls, but will also attend classes." He paused, looking straight into his House Captains's eyes. "I can firmly say that they are both true." The entirity of the Hall erupted into buzzing like an angry hornet's nest.

"Is he batty?" Jolly R. asked James, taking advantage of the situation by grabbing the last roll. James didn't respond, but kept his eyes trained to those of the Headmaster's. The Headmaster raised a hand and like a flame snuffed out, the conversations died.

"I now introduce my daughter, Miss. Emma Katherine Bell." The doors at the end of the Hall opened, and a girl walked in. All of the boys instantly forgot their resentment. This girl was tall, easily one of the tallest of her gender. Her chestnut colored hair was piled high on her head in a strict bun. Her slender figure was clothed in a gown of pure white. Her features were plain, although her nose could be called sharp. Her ears were graced by simple pearl earrings, and a blue brooch engraved with a bird was clasped at her throat.

James studied her as she walked up the aisle to her father with a slow measured pace. In the dead silence, with her slow walk and white dress, James found his mind thinking of a morbid wedding. When she reached her father, he placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"My daughter is to be treated with the utmost respect. Even though she will be amoung you, she is not your peer, nor your equal. Therefore, you will show her the same behavior that you have shown me." Just then, the door opened again. This time, it was Headmaster Bell's secretary. He walked up to Headmaster Bell and whispered rapdily into his ear. The secretary was a thin rat-like man who hated boys and their loud noises. Therefore, they annoyed him as much as possible. The Headmaster looked surprised. He whispered something to his daughter who was standing like a little Greek statue. She gave a curt nod, and the Headmaster vanished with the secretary.

Those still watching Emma were surprised to see her smile. It was a small smile, microscopic even, but still a smile. She looked up and they all saw that her eyes were such a light grey that they were silver.

"Good evening, Eton Blues," she said, her voice carrying even though she had spoken quietly. It was amazing, the change in her aura. The demure lily no longer stood there. In it's place was a throny rose. "As my father introduced me, I am Emma Katherine Bell. But you will refer to me as Miss. Bell. Also, as my father said, I am not your peer, nor your equal. I am your superior." A shocked silence greeted her words. She studied their expressions and smiled to herself.

"And if you come within five feet of me, my room, or my things, my darlings will take care of you." She stepped forward and clapped her hands twice. "Boris! Bruno!" There were a few moments of measured silence. "Oh, and don't try to outrun them. They are much faster than you."

The double doors at the end of the Hall exploded inward, and two giant Great Danes dashed down the aisle, barking and howling like mad-beasts. They mounted the steps with two strides and they stood on either side of their mistress, growling. Emma placed a hand on each of their heads and more than one boy was suddenly struck with an impression of Athena.

"Say 'Hello', boys." she said, and the baying that echoed around the Hall sent weaker hearts pounding, weaker brows sweating and weaker lungs rasping. But one mind was unaffected. He watched them through amused periwrinkle-blue eyes.

"Go on, boys." she said, patting them both on the head. They dashed down the steps and down the aisle. They snapped at Rupert's tails and took a bit of cloth with them. "And that concludes my speech, gentlemen." She resumed her posture of the demure lily and her father entered the Hall. Most were amazed that she could predict when the Headmaster would return. Certainly, that thorny rose was not the girl that the Headmaster was accustomed to.

He quickly walked back to his daughter, and James noticed that his brow was sweaty and now he seemed a little twitchy. He turned to the general conregation, and took a deep breath.

"I have just recieved word that my niece will soon be joining us as well. She will arrive in about a week." No-one saw Emma's eyes light up or saw the small smile that crept upon her visage. "For the meantime, my daughter needs her rest." He once more placed the protective hand upon her shoulder. "She will join you in the classrooms in the morning. Gentlemen, you are dismissed."

All of the young men in the Hall stood, and the House Captains saluted as the Headmaster exited with his daughter. Then, the House Captains plus the profs started to herd them out, as they were offically dismissed from that dinner.

"So, Jas., what did you think?" asked Jolly, lowering his voice as he passed by several Whips.

"I'm quite intrigued, my Jolly R. Did you notice the paleness of her face? Her unwillingness to move excessively? Something tells me that our young "Eve" isn't quite what we expected. Something lurks behind those silver eyes and I intend to discover what it is." Jolly R. grinned. Another adventure was to be had!!

* * *

_Not More Than An Hour Later...

* * *

_Jolly was coming back from turning in a science paper for Professor Filcon, and he was in a hurry for he left it for the last second and he was in danger of breaking curfew. He dashed around a corner and ran straight into Emma. 

They both knocked into each other so hard that they landed flat on their bottoms. Jolly instantly scrambled up and held out his hand to help Miss. Bell to her feet. But she was already on her feet and she was dusting down her gown. Jolly R. blushed madly and stammered an apology.

"It's quite alright. I'm afraid I was not watching where I was going." she said in her quiet tones.

"Um, so where is your room? Therefore I should know what door not to approach because I like my legs and would hate to have them torn apart by your Danes." said Jolly quickly, thinking about what James would have said in the situation. She looked him over and her eyes pierced his. He suddenly felt stripped and he quickly made movements to cover himself, only to find that he was still clothed. He kept gazing into her eyes and he was not unlike a semi-interesting bug that was underneath examination.

She suddenly turned and started to walk away. Jolly started to sigh with disappointment and relief. She turned and once more, he was blasted with those silver eyes.

"If you want to know..." she said quietly, turning and walking away. Jolly quickly followed her, but stayed a respectful distance away. She turned down a small side corridor, one that he knew housed the Headmaster's room and the secretary's room. She opened a door and he knew which one it was, as it was the oen next to the secretary's. He heard the baying of dogs and was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading the second chaper. Please review for me. 


	3. Elizabeth is Added to the Mix

Thank you to everyone! You rule!!

* * *

Dedication- To Captain Hook. He rules!!

* * *

Disclaimer-  
_Roses are red, violets are blue  
We no own, so you no sue!

* * *

_

Roger entered his dorm room, nearly slamming the door behind him.

"Ah, Jolly, you've frightened Electra." admonished King Jas., peering at the top of his head as Electra whistled in alarm. Jolly apologized.

"So, what did you discover?" asked Jas., setting Electra on his nightstand. He sat on his bed, still staring at Jolly.

"Well, I did discover where her room was. Right next to the secretary." Jolly said, getting a tin of sweet sock out of the wardrobe. Jas. leaned back, staring at the ceiling. Jolly didn't disturb his king, instead getting a cup of tea that Jas. had made earlier. At least fifteen minutes passed in which nothing happened, except Jolly's eating and King Jas's thinking.

"How did she act?" Jas suddenly asked, throwing Jolly off guard. Jolly painfully swallowed the mouthful of honey bun that he had just bitten off in order to respond quickly.

"The demure lily. Quiet, unwilling to move excessively. She seemed even paler than before." said Jolly, getting out his history book. He needed to finish that horrid paper on the ancient Aztecs before tomorrow. Jas. smiled up at the ceiling, his demonic mind spinning webs of intrigue.

* * *

Emma Katherine Bell was in her room, sipping tea when Electra scuttled across the window sash, and onto the wall. Instead of doing what normal girls would do, (scream and carry on) Emma studied the strange specimen of a spider. In her rapt attention, she noticed the slip of paper that clung to the Spider's underbelly. 

Gently, Emma held out her hand, and the Spider marched on it. "Will you turn over for me?" inquired Emma, not really expecting a response. The Spider whistled, then flipped over, exposing it's belly with the paper. Emma gently peeled it off, and the Spider flipped over again, whistling in what appeared to be amusement.

_Mademoiselle Bell,_ was written across the front of the folded piece of paper in a spidery handwriting that made her think of aristocrats, palaces and intrigue in murders. She unfolded it.

_Mademoiselle,_ it read.  
_I would request your attention at the time and place of your choosing. I dearly would like to meet with you, Mademoiselle. Please a message back with my dear friend Electra._

_King Jas._

'_"King" Jas._' thought Emma, amused. Not many people called themselves royalty. She wondered how her father felt about this boy's obviously self-proclaimed title. Not only that, but he had almost demanded an audience with her. Well, she'd knock him down a few pegs.

_My dear King Jas,_ she wrote on her second-best stationary.

_If you request an audience with me, then you must have the courage to approach me yourself. Unless you are afraid that an "Eve" will taint you. I shall see you when you are manly enough to come forward, then you shall receive an answer from me._

_Sincerely, Emma Katherine Bell._

_P.S. By the way, Electra is a lovely creature. I enjoyed her tricks._

Emma wrote a flowery _King Jas_ on the front, and folded it. She gave ti Electra who then disappeared out of the window.

"Catch me if you can, "King" Jas." she whispered into the night.

* * *

_The Next Day..._ _

* * *

_

Emma had joined the gentlemen in their classes, remaining in a desk set aside for her at the front. She faced them, just like the teacher at his desk. This alone made the boys a little uncomfortable. The House Captains complained to the headmaster that a girl staring at them caused them considerable distraction in the classroom setting. The Headmaster, however, ignored these complaints.

Emma was now sitting in her Latin class, as they dealt with the Greek and Roman religions. Mythology in other words.

"Now...can anyone tell me who the Greek virgin goddess of reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature is? Sacred to her are the olive, serpent, owl, lance, and crow."

There was deadly silence. The professor looked rather shocked, then asked the question again. Still nobody answered. Jolly sighed slightly. The professor quickly turned on him.

"Yes, Mr. Davies? Did you say anything?"

"No, sir." answered Jolly, well aware of James's warning to remain silent. He wanted to see the extent of this mysterious "Eve"'s knowledge.

"Mr. James!" pleaded the Professor, turning desperately to James. "I know that you know the answer! You know all the other ones!"

"I'm afraid this one escapes me, Professor." said James, adapting a look of puzzlement. The Professor was nearly in tears.

"Does anybody know the answer?" he cried.

"Athena." came a distinctly female voice. All eyes turned to the front. Emma had looked up from the book that she wrote all of her notes in. She had spoken. "The goddess that you speak of is Athena. The city of Athens is named after her. She was born from her father's, Zeus's, skull after he swallowed her goddess mother. She is the goddess of wisdom, war, and virgins. She is also know as Diana or Minerva in Roman mythology." Then Emma stopped speaking.

Silence had descended on the classroom, the men not daring to believe that a girl was smarter than them; Jolly laughing at the expressions on the older faces; Jas. watching Emma with knowing eyes...

* * *

A figure sat on top of the school, perfectly comfortable on the roof. Curly hair stuck out at all angles, purple attire flashing in the sunlight. Two round objects lay in her hands, smelling of roses and lilacs. She stared about her, in an attempt to see someone to drop them on. She was just about to give up, when a stream of people walked out from her left. Most went further left (she cursed) but two or three walked to the right. And one had a giant mop of curly black hair. 

"Three...two...one...head's up." she whispered, letting go of one (rose) then the other (lilac). They fell...and landed smack on King Jas's head. He stood there, completely stunned, rose water streaming down his hair into his eyes.

"Dead on!" she shouted to herself, gleefully giggling at his misfortune. The boy quickly looked up, and she disappeared backwards, hopefully before he had seen her.

"Jolly...?" asked the still rather stunned King Jas. "Did you happen to see a demonic purple pixie on the roof a few seconds ago?"

Jolly R. quickly tried to smother his mirth. "I say, Jas, you are smelling quite...feminine." said Jolly R with an enormous grin.

"Jolly?"

"Yes?" said Jolly with the straightest face imagined.

"Be quiet."

* * *

As Emma walked into her room, she noticed a figure sitting in her favorite chair, sipping tea out of a cup daintily. Emma sighed, closing the door behind her and stepping up to the tea tray that sat on a table next to her. 

"Hello Lizzy dear." she said, adding a dash of cream to her herb tea. "When did you arrive?"

"This morning. Uncle made me stay in his office, lecturing me, talking endlessly, generally boring. I finally managed to make my escape when the House Captains came in to make a report. And I was able to play my trick!" she smiled gleefully, unrepentantly.

"Whom did you drop them on?"

"A boy with long raven hair. It was so amusing!"

"Oh, dear." said Emma, sighing. "You should not have done that, dear."

"Why-ever not?"

"That boy is one of the more powerful young men here at Eton. And I am currently engaged in a wits battle with said young man."

"Well...it's his fault. Anyway, from what you tell me, he has slighted you. I got my revenge without even trying." said Elizabeth with satisfaction, setting down her tea cup and reaching for a sugar biscuit on the tray. Emma slapped her hand away, and Elizabeth settled for another cucumber sandwich.

"Slighting me? What are you babbling about now?" questioned Emma, sipping a bit of her tea. Elizabeth rolled her eyes in an unlady-like manner.

"He had the gall to send you a message by spider instead of having enough manly guts to speak to you in person. Although you have to admit that was very original and creative." said Elizabeth, reflecting on the pros and cons of having a spider deliver a message.

"Dear, this might cause trouble for us. Think before you act next time."

"I'm sorry...!" Elizabeth wailed, teary-eyed. Emma sighed, she never could stay mad at her cousin.

"Oh, don't worry your little head over it. It was amusing to see him get feminized in such a manner." said Emma with a rare smile. Elizabeth grinned demonically, eyes flashing with purple.

"Can I do it again, _pleeeeeaaaaassse?_" she begged, almost upsetting the tea cup at her elbow. Emma shook her head quickly.

"No, you may not. Grammar, Lizzy darling. 'May I', not 'Can I'. You're of aristocratic breeding. At least try to act as such."

"You make it sound as if you were picking out a prospective mate for Boris or Bruno!" said Lizzy, obviously teasing. Emma sighed, taking another sip of tea.

"You know that I never speak to you in all seriousness." said Emma, looking at her cousin over the rim of her tea cup. Elizabeth giggled.

"Never mind that. What shall we do about this "King" Jas. boy. I admit, I'm quite intrigued." Lizzy said, going over to Emma's large bed. She sat down on it, rather enjoying the silky embroidered bed-quilt.

"I'm not quite sure. Although I am getting a very interesting idea..." said Emma with an almost imperceptible smile. Elizabeth saw that smile and instantly leaped up.

"I know that look! You're plotting something, you're plotting something!!" shouted Elizabeth, jumping up and down on the bed. Emma was quite horrified.

"Yes, yes, I am, will you please stop jumping on my bed?!" she demanded, grabbing her cousin's hand. Elizabeth quickly jumped off. "That bedspread cost a pretty penny. Imported from France." she said, quickly smoothing it out.

"I'm sorry, darling. But tell me about the plan. I want to know everything!" said Elizabeth, jumping up and down on the floor, almost ripping her skirt in the process.

"Dear, calm down! Of course I'll tell you everything!" They continued to talk almost all night.

* * *

Thank you so much to all those who did review! We ask that you do so again!! 


	4. The Golden Spark in her Eyes

To my friend that helps me write this. I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. Forgive me?

* * *

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Not that I don't try. But I never succeded.

* * *

That evening, they stood outside of the door that led into the Dining Hall. Elizabeth pulled her fingerless black lace gloves a touch tighter, watching her cousin adjust her sash. They were both wearing the same style dress, a short puff-sleeved affair with long trailing skirts and a white sash in the middle. Elizabeth's was a shade of purple that was close to red, yet still purple with a rim of black lace around the hem. Emma's was a delicate shade of blue, with no lace. And while Emma had her hair in a French braid that went almost to the middle of her back, Lizzy's was down and frizzing all over the place. Her curls were out of control and she thought that was just fine.

Lizzy took a breath, looked at her cousin. Emma nodded. Lizzy opened the door to the Great Hall, and everything stopped moving. All of the boys stared at them as they walked in, hardly daring to believe that these girls had decided to join them for the evening meal. The girls stopped at the front of the hall, surveying all before them. The boys swallowed what they held in their mouths and didn't pick up their forks again. It was so silent.

"I thought they only ate in their room." whispered one of the younger boys into the quiet. As the girls walked down the steps, it became apparent that they were there to dine. The boys instantly stood, heads inclined slightly. The House Captains, especially Darling, offered their seats. Both girls passed them without a murmur. They walked straight up to the most infamous boy in Eton; James Matthew. Otherwise known as King Jas.

"May I?" asked Emma, her eyes looking at James. He instantly pulled up two extra chairs. He held one out for Emma, Jolly held the other for Elizabeth. The girls sat, gently pushing their skirts underneath the table. King Jas and Jolly both got chairs on opposite sides of the girls. (It's like this; Jolly, Elizabeth, Emma, King Jas.) To keep Jolly occupied, Elizabeth challenged him to a game that she had learned of, called "Rock-Paper-Scissors." Emma instantly started talking to King Jas.

"You wanted to speak to me?" she asked, without even a slight pause in the conversation.

"I merely wished to meet you, Miss. Emma Bell." said Jas., not pausing in offering her the main meat dish for the evening. She waved it aside, pulling a bowl of salad towards her. Jas held forth a pepper shaker. She took it, thanking him. Liz, however, wasn't distracted from her game by such trifling matters as sustenance.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot! No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong!"

"From what you've shown me, I'm doing it right!"

"No you are not! The 'rock' is like this, 'paper' like this, 'scissors' like this! Get that through your thick skull!"

"Oy, I AM doing it right!"

"No, you are not!"

"Elizabeth, darling, care for some tea?" interrupted Emma. Lizzy didn't look up.

"Is there sugar in it?"

"No. You know how you get."

"Ugh. Fine! Let me beat this Oppidan first!"

"I've won the last three games!" protested Jolly.

"You were doing it wrong!"

"Was not!"

"You were so!"

"Weren't!"

"Were!"

"Not!"

"Were!"

"What is all the noise over here?" demanded the Headmaster, suddenly appearing over their shoulders. He glared at his daughter and niece. Jolly gulped and dragged his eyes to his food.

"Nothing at all, Father." said Emma, getting up and curtsying. "We were merely conversing with some Oppidan scholars in order to learn more about Eton."

"Hello, Uncle Horace!" said Lizzy with a wide smile. A vein in the Headmaster's forehead stood out.

"Emma, Elizabeth. Please come with me." All the boys in the Hall gulped. They could count on one hand the number of times that they had heard that tone coming from the Headmaster. Elizabeth and Emma stood, both on either side of Headmaster Bell. They walked out of the Hall and as soon as they had rounded the corner and the door clicked shut, the whispers like so many hornets were buzzing about.

It took all the Collegers plus their whips to restore order. Jolly looked to his left to see what Jas. thought of all this, but he was gone. He was, in fact, outside in the corridor hiding behind a trophy case. Emma, Elizabeth and Headmaster Bell were all on the other side, talking in what they thought were low whispers. In fact, they were so caught up in their conversation that Jas. could peek around the edge and see Elizabeth and Emma.

"What were you thinking?!" whisper-shouted Headmaster Bell. "Going out into the crowd of boys! Causing a disturbance! I am ashamed at your behavior, Emma Catherine Bell! And you." The Headmaster's tone changed to one of loathing. "I suppose _you _put her up to this. You and your slippery tongue. Why I let you and your unnaturalness underneath Eton's glory remains beyond me! You keep your unholy ideas to yourself! What possesses you, you demonic whore?!"

Elizabeth's visage changed dramatically. Her cheekbones grew sharper, her skin paler, her hair more wild. A dangerously mysterious gold spark started dancing in her eyes.

"You know what possesses me..._Uncle_. After all, _your_ brother married _my _mother." Jas. saw Elizabeth step forward one step.

"Father, you crossed the boundaries there." said Emma, placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder. Lizzy backed up one step. The gold spark still dancing in her eyes.

"After all, you have no right to scold me. I am not your daughter."

"I am, however, your guardian. Your father, my brother, left you in my charge when he died. Therefore, I do have the right." This speech seemed rather weak to Jas. Elizabeth snorted, her cheekbones losing their definition, her skin darkening and her hair taming (just a touch though).

"Good night. _UNCLE_. I shall walk about the grounds in the twilight." It wasn't a asking for permission. It was a statement. "Care to join me, Emma dear?"

"Yes." said Emma, taking Elizabeth by the arm and following her out. Headmaster Bell walked past Jas, heading in the opposite direction from his niece and daughter. He was pale and shaking. He smoothed back rumbled grey hair.

"That girl will be the death of me." he muttered as he walked past. Jas. found all this highly interesting.

* * *

Emma and Lizzy walked out onto the grounds. The sun was setting over the horizon, making the clouds turn a dizzying shade of pink and purple. Emma and Lizzy talked in small whispers as they walked down the pathways towards the gazebo and dock. Other boys started coming out of the main building, laughing and talking. Lizzy's eyes lit up as she spied Jolly walking alone.

"Look at that. Jolly Dumpling is all alone. I feel the need to go bother him."

"Don't hurt the poor Oppidan, Lizzy dear." said Emma as Lizzy walked off to Jolly. He actually started running when he spied her coming near and, of course, she gave chase. Emma laughed under her breath as Lizzy started chasing Jolly around the Eton buildings.

"Leave me alone, you demonic purple pixie!!" Emma heard Jolly shout as he rounded a corner.

"Is that their name for her?" she smiled. It fit Lizzy, somehow. As she walked down the lawn and onto the dock, she was unaware of Jas's eyes watching her from the far doorway. She did, however, hear the footsteps on the dock behind her.

"Yes?" she asked, turning around to confront the boy. It was that House Captain, that Darling boy her father praised to no end.

"Good evening." he said, bowing rather foolishly. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Arthur Ludwig Darling."

"Kind of you to introduce yourself." replied Emma, her eyes emotionless as she looked back at the Thames and the setting sun turning the water to fire. "I'm sure that you have already heard father introduce me. Kindly state your business."

"I merely wished to met you in person and inquire after your health."

"I am fine, _monsieur. Pourriez-vous me laisser la paix maintenant, s'il vous plaît?_" she demanded. He chuckled.

"_Non. Que je veux apprendre plus de cet épineux est monté._" he replied, taking her hand. She jerked it out of his grasp.

"What are you talking about?" she snapped, growing impatient.

"I'm sure these thorns are something that the Headmaster is rather unfamiliar with." he said, smiling. "I hope to trim them."

"Leave me alone." she said, stepping away from him. She was rather anxious, as she had no means to drive him away.

"I don't think I shall." he said, winking roguishly at her.

Meanwhile, Lizzy had chased Jolly all over the grounds and was nearing the place where she had left Emma. She glanced about her while keeping a sharp eagle eye on her prey. She didn't see Emma. She glanced to the gazebo, she wasn't there. She looked to the dock. There she was! But what was that? That House Captain! What was he doing?! He actually had the nerve to grab Emma's hand!!

Her mouth set in a grimace and she stopped chasing Jolly. He noticed almost immediately, and looked behind him. Lizzy was staring over at the dock and she was glaring and growling.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, unnerved by her threatening arua. He suddenly noticed her eyes. They had a golden sheen to them that had nothing to do with the setting sun. He looked to see what she was staring at. It was Darling and Emma. He noticed that Emma seemed not to want Darling there. She smacked his hand away and Jolly decided that he would go down and...he looked at Lizzy again. She started pointing to Darling and whispering something.

A wind blew in, aiming for Darling. Suddenly he was off the dock and in the water.

"Did I mention it's cold?!" shouted Lizzy, dashing for Emma who was standing, shaken on the dock. Lizzy gathered her up in her arms.

"That brute! Didn't he know when to stop? Honestly, I have very little hope for the boy species in general!" said Lizzy, stroking Emma's hair. Emma took a deep breath, then a gasp as Jas and Jolly appeared at the end of the dock.

"Is everything alright?" Jolly asked. Lizzy glared at him with her gold tinted eyes.

"Yes it is. No thanks to you!" she snapped. They were blown away from the dock's entrance and Lizzy sailed through supporting Emma. Jas and Jolly stared at them from the ground where they had landed as the mysterious girls disappeared into the building.

"I was rather frightened. Thank you Lizzy." said Emma, as Lizzy opened the door to their room and supported her in.

"You haven't done the Healing yet, have you? Last week was the full moon!"

"Unfortunate. Father was keeping a very sharp eye on me. I had no chance to perform the Healing." Emma said, sinking into one of her comfy arm-chairs. Lizzy got an idea.

"Here." she said, yanking off three of her head-hairs and dropping them in a cup of steaming tea. She stirred it with barely any sugar and held it out to her. "This will make you feel better." Emma drank the daught without hesitating. Soon the color returned to her cheeks and her eyes re-sparked with energy.

"Meeting still on?" said Lizzy, in her teasing voice.

"I always keep my word." said Emma, standing up and setting aside the cup. "Help me get ready, dear."

* * *

Exciting, exciting! I can't wait to see what you all think!


	5. The King and I

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. I am so sorry that this has taken so long, but the long-awaited update is finally here!

* * *

Dedication: To those who love vampires! Random...I know...

* * *

Disclaimer: We own nothing. But it's fun to pretend!

* * *

It was quite late the next night. Elizabeth and Emma were still up, talking in her room. It was nearing the witching hour. The stars were very bright, there were almost no clouds. The room was darkened now, Emma only allowed a single candle for light, not wanting a night patrol to catch them. Or her father. She was rather annoyed that Elizabeth was so entirely relaxed.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to dress up for this? I mean he is an Oppidan, not like he's a Colleger." said Lizzy, idly picking through several of Emma's best fans, flicking open each one, then shutting it and placing it aside.

"Well, you're right." said Emma, determined to remain patient. Lizzy had been through quite a nit that day. "He is an Oppidan but he still has exceptionally good form. I will respect that." replied Emma, flicking through her wardrobe. "Ah!" she said, taking out her midnight blue dress with the black lace around the edges of the hem, neck-line and sleeves.

Elizabeth pulled a very comicly sad face. "Are you absolutely sure you will wear your Italian silk?" she inquired.

"Well, I am meeting with the "_King_", shouldn't I dress accordingly?" smirked Emma, sashaying to the dressing screen and starting the complex changing process.

"Oh, Emma you are a sly one!" They both burst into giggles, Lizzy started playing with the fans again.

"Which fan should I take?" Emma asked from behind the screen, sucking in her stomach to be able to button the last button. "Your opinion, Lizzy dear?"

"I say..." she paused, rifling through the fans like a mad-woman. "Peacock! It's so...teasing, yet elegant. Plus dear, your eyes speak in volumes. This fan will accentuate them." she said, playing with said fan.

"Thank you dear, I had no idea you were capable of poetry." Emma remarked, adjusting the sleeves and neck-line.

"Oh, that? I pulled that bit of prose out of a love novel I read this morning!" replied Lizzy dramatically. Emma giggled, then stepped forth. "Anyway, ducky, you look r-r-ravishing." Elizabeth remarked with a over-rolled _'r'_. "The King will be most pleased." she giggled.

"Let us hope so." Emma said as she twirled, to show her attire off to her cousin.

"WAIT!!" shouted Elizabeth, throwing up both hands, almost knocking over a lamp. Emma froze, looking down at her skirts concerned.

"What? Is the fabric snagged? Is there a stain?"

"No, you just need your cloak darling." said Lizzy, going to Emma's closet and fetching out the long hooded black one.

Emma rolled her eyes at her Lizzy's daft attitude. "Well, why don't you just wake my father up? Then the night will be perfectly ruined." she snapped as Lizzy threw the cloak on the bed for later.

"I wouldn't worry about that, darling." said Lizzy, going to her own wardrobe and pawing through it.

"Oh, why-ever not?"

"I brought them a spot of tea earlier." she said, pulling out a brilliantly purple dress, almost so purple it hurt to look at it.

"Tea? But, what has that got to do with anything?" asked Emma, picking up the peacock fan and testing it.

"Dearie. I brought them _TEA_." said Lizzy, looking at her with her singularly mischievous look. Emma gasped, her hands up at her mouth, the open fan covering the lower half of her face.

"Oh, no...you didn't." she said, laughter hiding behind the shocked words.

"Oh, yes I did!!" crowed Lizzy, choosing a pair of large hooped earrings.

"You are demonic." said Emma delightfully. Lizzy giggled.

"Oh Emma you know I can't stand flattery, but in this case, I'll accept with grace! There isn't a chance of them waking up until noon tomorrow." she cackled. "We are free to roam to our hearts content!"

"Lizzy, I adore you."

"I know." Lizzy smirked, as she worked her hair into an uncontrollable poof. Emma took a look at the clock on the sitting table, it was nearly a quarter till midnight.

"Oh, my. We shall be late." she said, whirling her cloak to her shoulders. Lizzy held up two handsome red collars with silver leading chains.

"What about Boris and Bruno?" she smiled. Emma took the leads and collars from Lizzy.

"Oh, of course, we can't leave my little princes. Come, my little loves," she called her darlings. Boris and Bruno sat still for their leads. "It's time to play. So, the "_king_" is nearing _'check'_. Let's see what move he shall make."

* * *

The moon was shining bright as two young men made their way to the gazebo. Jas and Jolly were dressed rather conservatively, yet dapper. Jas sat on a bench, Jolly stood to the side, both watching the dark grounds for any sign of movement. They waited, silently. There was barely even a breath of air. Then, Lizzy popped out of the surrounding darkness in a bright purple dress, black lace edging the hem, neck-line and sleeves, her hair wild, her eyes bright.

"Presenting!! My most lovely and illustrious cousin, the toast of-"

"Oh, shush dear." said Emma's quiet tones from the darkness. Jolly's heart was going at least a thousand beats a minute. Where had they sprung from? The dogs were the first to enter the gazebo. They growled menacingly at Jolly, then they turned and inclined their heads slightly to Jas. They went and sat down at either end of a bench that was standing opposite to Jas's. Emma entered and sat between them. Elizabeth moved to stand behind her, her aura an omen of dark mischief.

"Miss. Bell." said Jas, looking at her with his brilliant periwinkle blue eyes, the ghost of a sanguine grin playing across his pale lips.

"King Jas." she said, her eyebrows arched delicately. She smiled a Mona Lisa-esque smile.

"Elizabeth, Boris, Bruno and Jolly." snapped Elizabeth as they both paused. Emma sighed. "Can we please get this over with? I'm bursting with excitement."

"Lizzy, calm down ducky. You're being a touch rude, dear." With a snap, her fan was pulled and the peacock feathers hid the lower half of her face from Jas's view. "So what does the King wish to speak to me about?" she inquired. Jas remained silent, watching her with the periwinkle blue eyes. He seemed to be soaking up details. She grew almost uncomfortable until he spoke.

"So, are you enjoying this breeding ground of champions?" he asked, his face never changing expressions.

"Ha, champions? More like the snot of champions if you ask me!" laughed Lizzy, holding a hand over her mouth to hold back the gales of humiliating laughter.

"Lizzy. Be polite." said Emma gently. Lizzy fell silent, but a giggle escaped occasionally. Emma turned her stormy silver eyes back to Jas. "We are doing quite well, thank you for your concern." she coolly said. "But if we wanted your concern, we would asked for it."

He inclined his head in a small nod of approval. "Good form, Miss. Bell."

Jolly leaned close to Jas, to whisper, "I don't like this, they scare me." Liz and Emma shared a knowing look, smirking to each other.

"Don't worry, they don't bite." said Jas, not bothering to whisper.

Lizzy gnashed her teeth, snarling at Jolly. He edged away, staring at her. Emma smiled her Mona-Lisa-esque smile that was subtly hidden behind her fan. "Don't worry." she assured Jolly. "We don't bite, but I can't say the same for my little princes." Bruno and Boris raised their hackles and growled as if on cue. Jolly hid behind Jas. Jas's smirk grew, by no less than a quarter of an inch.

"But would they bite me?" he asked, an eyebrow raising slightly.

"I'm not sure." said Emma, a smirk in her voice.

He leaned forward, placing a hand on either of the dogs heads. To Lizzy's amazement and Emma's surprise, they wagged their tails and stop growling.

"It's seems that your defenses have fallen under my unique spell." he said, sitting back on his bench. Lizzy's eyes narrowed dangerously, the gold spark in her eyes back, smoldering.

"Oh really?" she snarled. "You seem to have forgotten about this defense." The leaves closest to her started frosting over, and their breath exhaled a silver mist. Jolly's eyes were huge, Jas's eyes were calculating. Emma gently lifted her stormy grey eyes at her cousin.

"Lizzy. Still your anger. Save it for someone who deserves it."

"Such as Uncle Horace?" inquired Lizzy, the leaves still freezing over. The ice crept along the vines and bushes, growing closer to Jas and Jolly.

"Elizabeth." warned Emma, a silver spark lighting up in her eyes. Lizzy closed her eyes and the ice stopped moving. She breathed out and the ice melted all at once. Jolly stood stock still, his eyes almost inhuman in their size. Lizzy opened her eyes and they were back to normal, no gold spark dancing.

"I believe I'm good now, Emma." said Lizzy, her back straight and her voice quiet.

"Good, Lizzy. We'll get you a cup of tea when we get back." said Emma kindly. "I believe we must ajourn for the evening, King. Jas." she said, standing up. Jas. stood up as well, bowing low.

"Another evening, then, Miss. Bell."

"Indeed." she said, vanishing into the night with Lizzy and her two Great Danes. Jolly and Jas remained on the gazebo for a few moments, listening to the crickets call in the landscape.

* * *

Review for us, dearies. Please?


End file.
